


America the Night Guard

by sunflower_fox



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Face family worried, First Fanfiction, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, america exhusted, america has a job, america has a secret, america sleepy, idk why i wrote this, possible shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_fox/pseuds/sunflower_fox
Summary: America has been getting lack of sleep lately. Why? Well, he has recently gotten a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and it has been one hell of a job lets just say that. What will happen when the other nations find out about his job and well they all get stuck and have to survive at Freddy's.I do not own the characters
Kudos: 10





	1. Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name is Sunflower or Fox whichever you prefer. I don't know why i wrote this it was just a random idea i came up with and saw no one really wrote about it so i did. I am very slow with writing so updates will be slow. If you like this why not give it a Kudoo's. If you're reading this then you get a free sunflower as a gift because idk why people would read this. 🌻🌻🌻

At a world meeting

The usual chaos was in full effect as France and England were fighting. Spain was clinging to Romano as he called him a bastard. Canada being invisible, America shouting out stupid ideas and saying he was the hero. Italy complaining he wanted pasta, and Germany getting annoyed at all these things.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AN SIT DOWN SO WE KAN GET ON WITH ZIS MEETING." Germany yelled

"Okay, so who was next for their presentation about world hunger."

As soon as he finished speaking someone's phone rang

"OK WHO FORGOT TO PUT THEIR PHONE ON SILENT," Germany screamed

"Sorry dudes that my phone, One sec" America said picking up his phone

"Yellow Alfred Jones here"

" There... Accident... Again."

"Okay I will do it again"

".... please"

"WHAT! Why didn't you call me this morning? You realize I'm in the middle of an important meeting."

"... well... happened... morning..."

"Ok talk to you later."

"What the bloody hell was that about America you realize that were in the middle of a meeting," England scolded

"Sorry Iggy. Just something came up that the hero has to attend to later."

Time skip to lunch Break

"Ok everyone it time for a break," Germany yelled

Everyone got up but merica surprisingly he has been quiet after the phone call he had. England walked up and sat down next to him, he still didn't move.

"America you git we can go to lunch now Canada and France are waiting.

"Hum OH okay Iggy, be there in a second, I have to go make a phone call."

The FCE of the FACE family watched him get up and walk down the hall and out the door. Then France suggested they follow him but England said they shouldn't. France ended up dragging England to the door.

They opened the door a little to listen in to Alfreds phone call

"Hey, I'll do the job tonight okay but on one condition.

"Thank... the..."

" Well first is the uniform the same and that I am supplied batteries this time."

"...the same... we... will... time."

"Great talk to you tonight."


	2. Pizza place??

"Meeting over" Germany said

Soon as he said that America ran out of the building

"Ummmmm well that was different, should we go and see what that was all about." England said

The meeting was being held in New York City in America so why was America running out so fast.

"Angleterre, don't be so worried he probably had to take care of something for the president."

" I know but something just seemed off."

The same thing happened for the next two days. Some countries started to get worried because America looked tired every time he was at the meeting, what could have been done for the past three days to make him so tired. Soon the countries got enough of this and decided to follow America. They would only take a few, Canada, France, and England were definitely going, Italy wanted to go with big brother France, and Germany and Romano were going because of Italy, Spain was going because his precious Roma was going, Prussia thought it was going to be fun, Russia was going because he wanted to make America one with him.

All of the countries started, made a plan. Soon after the meeting they all got into a Van and followed America to his apartment. They just sat there waiting and waiting and waiting. It felt like hours until America finally came out in a Blue and black uniform, with a hat that said Freddys on it that was also black and blue.


	3. Animatronics

America's POV

During a national meeting, I got a call about working an old job. I used to work it when it first opened and I was one of the only night guards who came out alive. The reason is that the animatronics walk around at night and try to kill you. Because of this they often came to me during the times that they didn't have a night guard and were trying to hire a new one. Sadly though they wanted me to work during the meeting week so I have been barely getting any sleep. The others were bugging me about why I was always tired and why I was falling asleep during the meetings. Today was the fourth day so I had one more day to get through the problem, though tomorrow the restaurant is closed so I have to spend the night. (Yes I know that's not how it works but for this story it is) My shift just started. 

I was doing my round of searching for my battery, yes they gave me a battery but they put it in a dangerous and different spot each time. They gave me double batteries for the two nights. I love working but sometimes they make it a pain to work here. I am sitting down in my chair looking at my two doors and checking in on the animatronics. I see that Foxy is out and I check the cameras. I see him running towards people. I take a closer look to see some of the countries.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" I get up out of my chair running towards them. I should make it there before Foxy if I push it. I have some questions for them when I get them back into the office. I hear them talking but I also hear Foxy's footsteps, I need to hurry before he gets one of them. I turn the corner just as Foxy was about to bite one of them. It was Italy and his back was turned and all the others were arguing and not paying attention to him. I pushed him out of the way as Foxy bit down and he bit into my shoulder, using the flashlight I flashed it in his eyes. He backed off and ran back to his stage, the counties started talking over each other and I had enough.

"SHUT UP, What are you guys doing here?! You're not supposed to be here"

"Well, we were worried about you so we followed you to make sure you're ok," Canada said

"Ok, I understand you were worried but know we are stuck here till Saturday." I sighed

"Amérique are you ok you just got bit by that... that thing" France said

"Let's just go to the office, come on I'll explain what is going on." I urged them towards the office. I kept a lookout for the animatronics making sure everyone got in the office safe.

"Listen I'm going to head to the kitchen to get the first aid kit and if you see anything outside in the halls close the doors. Got it" Everyone nods their heads yes. I head towards the kitchen making sure I'm not being followed by anyone or anything. I make it to the kitchen safely and grab the first aid kit hanging on the wall, I then start hearing heavy footsteps, I crouch down and hide behind one of the moving wheeled carts. I look out and see Chica looking around and picking up pots and banging them.

"SHIT! How am I going to get past her?" I whisper I start thinking, I'm going to have to run for it. I get ready taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and I just go for it. She turns her head and sees me and starts running after me.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, WHY MEEEEE!!!!!" I scream, I can hear her right behind me. I see the door is open and Russia is looking out and he sees me.

"MOVE!!!" I scream as loud as I can and he moves out of my way as I run and slide into the room. I run my hand down the wall closing the door just in time to hear her banging on the door while I lay on the ground holding the first aid to my chest, on my back, trying to catch my breath. Russia then pops into my vision and I immediately stand up and turn on the light to see if she is still there. Thankfully she's not, so I open the door.

"That was a close call again," I take a breath

"Why not just keep the door closed comrade," Russia says smiling while emitting a dark aura. His aura doesn't bother me and honestly, he's not that scary when you get to know him.

"Well closing the door wastes power and if that happens I need to go out there to grab the battery to restart the generator if that happens and honestly that's just a hassle, and pain because I could die." Russia's open wide as if he is surprised I was so calm about it."

"Anyway, I vould as an explanation now if I could have one now."

"Oh. Ok dude, Well, as you saw there is animatronics roaming around trying to kill anyone in the restaurant at night. There are four animatronics to watch out for, Foxy, the one who was trying to kill Italy earlier, Bonnie the rabbit/bunny, Chica the chicken, the one who was chasing me just now, and Freddie the bear. Foxy is the most dangerous I think because he is super fast and if you don't check on him often he comes out his stage more. Then the second most dangerous, in my opinion, is the first one to be active and wastes the most power because he shows up the doors most open. Then there is Freddy. He's not as frequent as Bonnie but he wastes just as much power. Chica is last because yes she is frequently out but she spends most of her time in the kitchen making noise to distract you. And that's about it I think. Any questions." I say smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my name is Sunflower or Fox whichever you prefer. I don't know why i wrote this it was just a random idea i came up with and saw no one really wrote about it so i did. I am very slow with writing so updates will be slow. If you like this why not give it a Kudoo's. If you're reading this then you get a free sunflower as a gift because idk why people would read this. 🌻🌻🌻


	4. Quality time

Third Person POV

America was smiling and walking over to his chair to check the camera's while the other countries stared at him like he's crazy. America then turns to look at them once he is done checking the camera.

"So you dudes have no questions." He was still smiling. The countries still staring until Canada piped up

"HOW ARE YOU STILL SMILING!"

"Oh, that's easy. I used to work here and I am one of their usual night guards."

"So you're telling me that you worked with killer animatronics before. WHAT THE HELL YOU GIT." Britain was worried about what if he was killed, yes they can't die but they can still feel pain.

"Ya dude, but it's only 2 am you guys should get some sleep."

"What about you comrade, you should get some sleep."

"I can't dude. I have to stay up until 6 am that's when my shift ends."

"How about we sleep in shifts so that way, you're not alone with those things."

"That's cool dudes you guys can figure that out." America turned back towards the monitor clicking on Foxy's stage. He was just peeking out so they were clear for a little bit. He checked the main stage, Bonnie was gone so he checked the left hallway camera. He was standing in the closet.

While he was doing that the other countries decided who was going to be in each group. Group 1 was going to be Russia, Italy, Germany, Canada, and Prussia. Group 2 was going to be in England, France, Romano, and Spain. Group 1 was going to be awake for the first two hours and Group 2 was going to be up for the other two hours. America was busying himself with checking the monitors. He didn't even realize that some of the countries went to bed with some blankets they found in the office. He checked the time it was currently 2:30 am he had 3 and a half hours left.

America's POV

I sighed, I think back to the first time I did this job. I was so freaked out and scared I didn't know what to do. I have died so many times that now I have a strategy to make sure I don't waste too much power. I check the monitors and I see Bonnie down the hallway walking towards the door. He isn't close enough yet because if I close it now I would be wasting power. I then hear footsteps behind me, I look over my shoulder and see Russia look at Bonnie

"Why don't we close the door, Fredrika," He goes to close the door

"He's not close enough and we would be wasting power and we don't want to do that trust me."

"So when did you start working here." I notice that a few of the others aren't awake and it was only Russia, Canada, Germany, Italy, and Prussia that were awake. Prussia and Canada were off in one corner and Italy and Germany were in the other just talking and trying to stay awake.

"I first got this job back in 1987 I believe it was interesting, to say the least. I have been a guard for them for a couple of years. When I first started I felt bad for them but now I did everything to help but they won't leave until they get revenge."

"Who are you talking about here, no one here but us."

"Oh that's right you can't see them, well let me tell you this I can see somethings that others can't."

"And what would that be."

"You won't believe me but here it goes, I can see ghosts."

"HaHa very funny but really what is it."

"Believe me or not it's true and they are the ghosts who haunt the animatronics."

"Oh well if that is true how many are there."

"There are 5 ghosts and each one is attached to an animatronic."

" Uhh but there are only four you told us about."

"Ah yes, the 5th one is very rare to come out there name is Golden Freddy. They can't move, if no one is paying attention it will just appear, and if anyone is looking at it. It will turn your vision black and make you pass out. But if you look away after looking at it you should be fine."

"Wow, that's freaky and really weird."

"Ya totally is but I am used to weird and freaky shit happening." I went back to check the monitors and Bonnies gone. I check all the other places he should be and he's not there that means.

"Hey Vanya, can you go and turn on the light on the door to the left."

"Ya sure." I smile knowing Bonnies going to be right outside but he doesn't have to know that. I watch as he turns the light on and Bonnie's right there. He looks surprised and stumbles back.

"HAHAHAHAHA dude you should have seen your face." I turn in my chair to go over to close the door. Everybody awake turns to look at me; they see Bonnie right at the door about to walk in. I walk over to the door and smile and shut the door on him. I turn the light off to save power and walk over to Russia to see if he is ok.

"Dude you ok you look like you have seen a ghost."

"You knew he was there didn't you."

"Ya, sorry Vanya I thought it would have been fun and it totally was." Check the time it was 3:30. Only 2 and half hours to go and I can get a little bit of sleep. I turn to Russia and ask

"Hey, dude, when are you guys switching off with the others."

"We are supposed to switch at 4 why."

"It's 3:30 we still have a half an hour left until you guys have to switch."

"Oh ok well what do you want to do."

"Well, I could teach you some tricks so that way you can help me tomorrow if you like." I rub my neck out of nervousness and I feel my face start heating up. If you didn't notice I liked Russia and well I'm trying to actually get along with him. The last 30 minutes were amazing and I enjoyed it. He had to go and wake up England and they were whispering for a few seconds, huh weird but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my name is Sunflower or Fox whichever you prefer. I don't know why i wrote this it was just a random idea i came up with and saw no one really wrote about it so i did. I am very slow with writing so updates will be slow. If you like this why not give it a Kudoo's. If you're reading this then you get a free sunflower as a gift because idk why people would read this. 🌻🌻🌻


	5. Spell

England's POV

I was asleep until someone started to shake me awake. I sat up and was about to yell at whoever woke me up until I realized that it was Russia. I do not want to mess with him, he's scary. He starts talking saying how it was the second group's shift, I was confused until the memories came flooding back to me. He then says something that surprises me, he asked me if I could do a spell. Of course, I said yes.

" Alfred said something to me and I wanted to see if it is true." He gave a small smile

"Oh, so you want a truth spell."

"No, no, I want to see what he sees. Not like I want to be in his body or switch places with him like..."

" You want what he sees but with your eyes."

"Yes"

"I'll try but if something goes wrong don't blame it on me."

I then walked away starting to work on the ritual while the first group went to sleep. What did America tell Russia is what I wanted to know. Maybe I should also cast it on myself. I walked over to America, I needed something to draw on the ground with.

"Hey America, I was wondering if you had something to draw on the ground with."

"Ya dude hold on." He stopped what he was doing and pulled open one of the drawers on the desk and pulled out some white chalk.

I was going to question why he had chalk but I remembered it was a pizza place so maybe a kid dropped it. I went over to a secluded corner and drew up my ritual circle and started chanting. I said it quietly so no one would hear. I was about to finish when France came over and interrupted me so the spell went wild. He interrupted me when I was about to cast it on Russia and myself so I knew it was on everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL FRANCE."

"I was just seeing what you were doing Angleterre no need to get so mad."

"I WAS DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU GIT!"

"Can you dudes keep it down, people are trying to sleep." America ended up jumping on the conversation while he was getting up to close the right door on one of the things. I turn towards him

"Whatever git" I turn back to France "You're lucky that I respect people's sleep schedule."

I hear Romano ask America what time it was. America checked the time on the monitor and said it was 5. We have an hour to go until we can sleep again. I don't know what to do at that time. I look around the office and notice a few books, I pick one up and read the cover. Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes, huh never read it might as well. (If you never read it before I suggest you should it's good)

Time Skip

America POV

It turned six and the clock rang out. I quickly shut it off before it woke the other. I spun around in my wheelie chair, I saw that everyone was asleep and I quietly laughed to myself. I walk over to see if there is a spot open for me to sleep. There is one but it is next to Russia. I don't mind sleeping next to him, everyone says he's scary but he's not that bad, you just have to get to know him first. I grab a blanket and lay down next to him and quickly fall asleep. I know my internal clock will wake me up at 8 or 8:30 because it is a bitch but hey nothing you can do.

Time skip to morning

I wake up and try to sit up but I can't seem to move. I look to see Russia holding me, I blush and smile. I manage to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him, I look around to see everyone still asleep. I walk up to the monitor and see that it is almost 9. Huh woke up later than I usually would, that's new. I walk through the door and head to the kitchen. I see a coffee machine there and start the machine. I wonder when everyone will get up, probably not till later. Canada however I know will get up first we usually get up around the same time. I start making a list of things I need to do during the day. So far I have

Make breakfast

Clean the pizzeria

Order supplies

Make sure the animatronics are in working order

Make lunch

Have everything ready for tonight

And start day 5

That is a pretty good list. I can add things to it if need be. As I'm going over the list I hear the coffee maker beep to signal it is done. As I'm pouring out my coffee I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Canada rubbing his eyes with Kumajiro tailing him, I stifle a laugh as I hand him my coffee while I get another mug, I hear a quiet thank you. As I'm making my coffee I hear him ask

"Hey Alfred, why did you take this job in the first place?"

"I guess it was because I was bored and I wanted to make some extra cash."

"What were your thoughts when you saw those things move on their own?"

"Those things are called animatronics and I guess..." I paused and put my coffee down on the table and stared into it. "I was terrified and I didn't want to do it anymore but then I saw why they were doing it." Canada is the only one who truly knows about my ability to see ghosts, he used to but then lost the ability when he got older.

"So why are they doing it?"

"Well, they want payback on whoever murdered them. They know his face but their facial scanners get messed up in the dark and can't tell who's who and attack anyone in the pizzeria at night."

"Have you tried helping them?"

"I have I did anything I could do to help, they are nice and friendly during the day but won't stop until they get them." I put my mug into the sink to wash later. I guess that's another thing on the list. I walk back into the office and see the other nationals starting to get up, it's almost 9:30. I'm going to wait a bit before I start cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my name is Sunflower or Fox whichever you prefer. I don't know why i wrote this it was just a random idea i came up with and saw no one really wrote about it so i did. I am very slow with writing so updates will be slow. If you like this why not give it a Kudoo's. If you're reading this then you get a free sunflower as a gift because idk why people would read this. 🌻🌻🌻


	6. Cleaning start

America POV

It was around 9:40 when the rest of the countries got up and started to head to the kitchen after giving them directions. I soon followed after to see Canada making pancakes. Well, that's one thing off my list at least what's next... that's right cleaning the restaurant. I walk into the kitchen and groan from just the thought of cleaning this place. I gain the attention of some of the countries that give me a questioning look. I turn to my brother

"Hey bro wanna do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is eh?" He says finishing flipping his last pancake and putting his dishes in the sink

"Well, I have to clean the restaurant and wanted to know if you would help," I ask him because if I clean this place alone it would take most of the day and I still have the other things on my checklist to complete. Everyone chimed in and said they would help clean and I told them to finish eating and meet back in the office to designate the jobs. I went back to the office and started planning how to clean and what jobs to give to who. It took maybe 3 minutes for everyone to regroup in the office and I have a pretty good idea on who is on each job.

"All right everyone I have figured who is doing jobs together so gets ready and listen up. Also no complaining about who you're with." I look pointedly at England because god knows he will complain.

"First up cleaning the kitchen area that also includes any dishes is Italy, Romano, and Germany. Please keep them working and make sure they get it done, Germany. Next is the bathroom which Prussia will do. After your 4 are done go to the private party rooms and clean them all 4 of you. Any problems so far." Romano looked like he was about to complain but Italy started talking to him and saying how it was going to be so much fun.

"Alright next, is the hallways next to the office which is going to be Spain, France, and England. Cleaning that will include sweeping and mopping and sicking any drawing that fell back on the walls. Also after that can you guys check to see if we're running low on supplies. I trust you with this because you should have an idea when supplies are running low from when you were a pirate. Get all along all of you please no fighting." I say looking at France and England, Spain seemed a little sad he didn't get to work with Romano but hey what can you do.

"Lastly is Me, Canada, and Russia doing the main room and stage areas. This is going to take a lot of time to clean so if anyone finishes with all of their tasks, they can come and help clean the main area. Also if anything breaks or gets damaged it's coming from that person's pockets so don't break anything too expensive. Ok, that should be everything so get to cleaning." I say after dictating everyone's rolls and start heading to the main area. It seemed that the countries weren't exactly happy with what they were doing as their jobs but I put everyone with who and what I put them with for a reason.

It took a while for everyone to gather the things from the supplies closet and head to their areas. It was almost 10 when we got started with the main area. I turned to face Russia and Canada and started to direct them on where to start.

"Ok dudes first things first we need to pick up any big pieces of trash on the ground. Then we can sweep the floor and stages."

"Ummmm comrade do you think that's a good idea with the robots up there."

"Ya dude it's fine they don't move during the day so we're good." I smile and start picking things up. Oh, I know what I can do to make this fun. I hooked my phone to the speakers and started playing my playlist on shuffle and random songs came up. Some songs were duets that I and Canada sang together because that's how we expressed our feelings. When France took Canada and England took me we grew apart and didn't know how to talk about our feelings with each other. So we started singing songs about are feelings are events to explain cause it was way easier to explain in song than words.

One of our favorites to sing came on and I looked at him and knowingly smiled at his. He just shook his head while also smiling. I ran over to the song and turned it up. We start jamming out and messing around while cleaning. I started to play the broom as a guitar and he joined in after a while. We started to dance around while singing and having fun. I looked over to Vanya and I saw him smiling and nodding his head. While messing around I see the translucent shapes of the kids dancing around having fun with us. I'm glad they can still enjoy themselves even if they are dead. I see Canada look over to where I was looking and he drops his broom. I see his eyes widen and he rubs his eyes and looks again.

"What's wrong Canada you look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's because I am."

"What dude you know that's not your thing."

"Well, I'm seeing some translucent people."

"What do they look like?"

"One of them is a little girl with yellow curly hair with blue eyes."

"That's Susie, one of the kid's dude."

"I've never been able to see them since I was young, I saw a ritual circle on the ground earlier, maybe it has something to do with England."

"Maybe dude we can ask him later."

During this conversation Russia finished sweeping the main area he started to move towards the main stage to sweep up there. He kept looking over to where the kids were running around, I wonder can he see them, and if so who else can see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my name is Sunflower or Fox whichever you prefer. I don't know why i wrote this it was just a random idea i came up with and saw no one really wrote about it so i did. I am very slow with writing so updates will be slow. If you like this why not give it a Kudoo's. If you're reading this then you get a free sunflower as a gift because idk why people would read this. 🌻🌻🌻


	7. See them??

We jammed out to my playlist, dancing, singing, and overall having a fun time. I saw the kids around us enjoying themselves too. Susie is dancing around with Jeremy, those two looked the youngest out of all the kids but I don't know honestly I never asked their ages. Then there was Fritz who looked like he was playing the air guitar or even drums at some points. Then there was Gabriel and Cassidy sitting on the stage just watching but with very different looks. Gabriel looked like he was enjoying himself; he was nodding his head along with the music and even singing to himself. Cassidy, however, was watching the others but would every so often check on the other countries spread around the pizzeria. I understood why, she just wanted to look after the others she was like this when I first started doing overnight shifts. She was making sure they went planning on dismantling the animatronics.

We were halfway done with the main areas and stages, We were onto the mopping portion of it, this part took the longest along with setting up the tables and decorations. After a while other countries started coming through, moving onto their next areas or grabbing supplies to finish up their areas. I look at the time 11:10, it's been close to two hours since we started and I'm glad that they decided to help because if they didn't it would have taken me almost all day to complete this one task. I want to get to the animatronics as soon as possible even though we are closed today. I still would like to make sure they are in working order.

I was here so often in the 1980s that I decided to go back to college and get degrees in Mechanical engineering, robotics, entertainment engineering (fun fact these are the actual degree fields you need to pursue in order to work with animatronics) I know it a lot but if these kids are going to be staying in these suits or at least possessing them I want to make sure they don't malfunction and hurt the kids. I don't even know if that is possible but I don't want to take the chance that even if they are dead they should still be allowed to be kids.

I guess I was so spaced out that I didn't even realize that I had finished mopping the main area, I guess that is taken care of, I better catch up with Canada and Russia. We split up to finish quicker seeing as the main space was huge. I make my way down off the main stage and towards the west hall door where I see Spain walking out with a paper in his hand.

"Hey, America we got the list of supplies that you asked for," Spain said making his way over to me. When he looked up, his eyes opened, all color seemed to drop from his face, and he suddenly screamed.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" He looked like he was about to pass out so I covered his mouth with my hand and asked him to stop screaming and to just say what he saw.

"A-America t-turn around." I turned around by this time the kids were following me around because I unplugged my phone and they looked bored. I would usually sit and play with them for a little while, they could move certain things and so I would bring some toys from the office, that some kid would leave behind, so they could have fun and play.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." By this time the other countries made their way to the main hall and were looking around panicked, probably because of the scream. They all soon started to pale and had some sort of freak out. German looked scared but he kept a straight face but it showed in his eyes, Italy was crying and screaming while clinging onto Germany. Romano was also crying but instead of crying, he was swearing while at the same time trying to hug Italy. France ended up screaming like a girl and fainting, while England was shouting what the bloody hell are they. Canada didn't look surprised at all and was also questioning what they were looking at. Prussia saint that he was going to deal with them if they tried to hurt us. Russia didn't look phased one bit and was just sitting in a chair asking what was happening.

"H-How can y-y-you not see it? They are right behind you. The little transparent kids that are injured and bleeding." Spain said while still staring right at the kids behind me so that explains th-

"WAIT! YOU GUYS CAN SEE THEM. WHAT THE FUCK? THIS HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE." I said suddenly freaking out a bit if they can see them that means Canda wasn't lying earlier about seeing them too.

"Alright everyone to the office now!" I say in a stern voice, what is happening this hasn't happened before, and why now. By now France has woken up and England was currently supporting his weight still from when he fainted. Hold on Canada did say that he saw a magic circle in the office before and England asked for something to draw with yesterday. I gave him chalk because that was the only real thing available seeing as we do everything online. I thought he just wanted to draw something with it but everything makes so much sense now, I will have to ask him but he has to have been involved with this somehow.

We all walked to the office with me in the very back, I asked the kids to stay up from the stage area and I will be right back to check on the suits and them in a bit. I finally walked into the office after lagging behind a bit not wanting to deal with this right now. Like how will I explain that "Hey I know I have been afraid of ghosts my whole life but I can actually see them since before England found me, and I have been only pretending because nobody believed me when I was younger and I was killed multiple times from it." Ya that will be a doozy and now I will have to explain the whole killing secret that happened here but none of the public knows because they believe the kids got kidnapped not killed. I flop into the chair letting out a huge sigh and say

"Well, where do I begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Fox here its been a long while since i have updated again but i am really trying but school has been difficult and my grades are dropping and i am barely failing three classes so i am very sorry if i dont update again for awhile.  
> So anyways if you don't mind leaving a Kudos if you are enjoying the story so far and i hope you have a wonderful day/night


End file.
